Why Is Everyone I know Insane ?
by OoO.Fuwa Ai.OoO
Summary: Marui Bunta always atrracts insane people,well thats what he thinks anyway. One of them being Niou Masaharu. Niou x Marui obviously , Warning: Yaoi and OCCness


Me: Hello dear fanfiction readers,This is my first Prince of Teenis fic, i mostly write Inazuma Eleven and Kingdom Hearts fics but i now ADORE Prince of Tennis

Me:sooo this story is Niou x Marui,

Warning: Swearing,Yaoi, boy x boy and OCCness sooo if you dont like dont read stuff corn up you butt and leave instead of flaming me okay ? :D

Me; I do not (sadly) own Prince of Tennis

Please tell me any mistakes and **Read and Review**

* * *

**Why is everyone i know crazy ?**

Tennins training camp for diffrent schools like Hyotei,Rikkaidai,Seigaku, ,Fudoimine and others. Had a day off and well...Marui Bunta didnt really like it.

* * *

Marui`s POV

Why is absolutely everyone I know crazy? Seriously, do I have some kind of weirdo magnet that I'm unaware of that attracts these psychos to me? I mean; I knew HE was a special case – he once jumped me in the club room ! – but I didn't realize his friends-no i mean other schools were just as bad.

"…WHAT in the name of God i dont belive in are you doing…" This is what I ask Momshiro,the data freak Inui and his friend Yanagi , they are all huddling around a hastily drawn chalk circle and strange-looking electronic device.

"We're summoning a ghost!" The Dunk Smash one tells me, as the others nod vehemently.

"I had a feeling this place has been haunted for a while now, so we're trying to make the ghost come out so we can talk to it and maybe ask does he play tennis and stuff." Yanagi says.

"Of course. A spirit from another realm crosses over to our world solely for the purpose of playing tennis."

"There is a 96.7 % that this place is hunted." says the data freak.

I thought logic and ghosts dont go together...Wait ghosts play tennis?

"Anyway, you might want to mark yourself with a protective seal, Marui-kun, because if this goes wrong then we might accidentally trap your soul in another dimension,"Momoshiro says, handing me a Sharpie.

"Absolutely no need to worry about that, redheads like him have no fucking souls anyway." I feel an arm snake around my shoulder and turn to face HIM – Niou

"Fuck you."I wriggle out of his arms.

"In one hundred years hedheads will be extinct," He announces, pulling me against him. "I think it's important we start reproducing now."

"Two guys can't make a baby, jackass!"

"Okay, so let's just fuck anyway." He begins to nuzzle and kiss my neck – that bastard knows full well I can't resist him when he does that!

The others, meanwhile, stand there looking slightly creeped out.

"Go summon your ghost." I bat a hand at them , hoping they'll leave.

They don't.

I wonder what it says for our relationship that this is physically the closest we've been all day?

"Umm, Niou-kun? Marui-kun? What are you guys doing on the floor?" Yukimura asks passing by, expression torn between concern and troubled which really doesnt suit him

"Bunta is my prisoner until he admits he's my bitch."

Yep, pinned to the floor by the freakishly strong, silver-haired psychopath because about twenty minutes ago, for absolutely no God damn reason, he just tackled me onto my back and forced himself on top of me.

Still, even if it is completely ridiculous there IS something feverishly exciting about this position…

"Masaharu, sweetie, listen carefully. There is no way on God's green earth I will ever, in any way, shape, or form, admit I am 'your bitch'."

"Well then, guess we're going to be here a very long time."

I eventually managed to get him off me by spitting in his face and kicking him in the balls. Who says love is dead?

"Get the fuck back here! I wasn't finished with you! In fact, I hadn't even started!"

Knew I couldn't outrun him for long so sprinted outside where I'd earlier seen an old tree house. I started to climb up the ladder only to find the wide eyes of the monkey boy Horio and his two friends Kahiro and Katsuo staring at me.

"We're spies!" Kachiro informs me cheerfully.

Okay they are first years right,...not 2nd class students

"Actually we're sitting in what's probably the worst constructed treehouse ever and pretending to be spies, because Coach Ryuzaki is too cheap to buy us real toys." Horio corrects. "Why is Niou chasing you?"

Toys...seriously

"Because he's crazy. I don't know…"I sigh and start dragging up the rope ladder just as Niou reached the trunk of the tree.

"Oh, real smart hiding place, Marui! You think I can't climb trees?"

Actually, as there were no low hanging branches I genuinely didn't think he could. He scratches his head, stumped for a minute, and then the idiot actually starts _ramming his body _into the tree.

"Marui-kun, is Niou-kun your boyfriend?' Katsuo suddenly asks, catching me off guard.

"Hmm, well I wouldn't say that… I'd rather hoped any person I went out with was at least somewhat sane of mind…'"My voice trails off as the tree continues to shake every few seconds.

"Niou-kun please, knock it off! Kaidoh-senpai says there's a nest in this tree and if you keep that up you've make it fall!' Kahiro yells out the window.

Almost exactly as he speaks, a clump of brown falls from a high branch – Niou leaps out of the way, staring at the sad mess on the ground.

"Niou-san, Kaidoh-senpai is soooooooo gonna kill you!"Horio puts his head in his hands.

I smirk, sit back,blow my bubble gum and wave at Niou, who gives me the finger. I think I'm safe for now.

Out of sheer curiosity, I sneak around the back to check what Momoshiro and all done about the alleged ghost. I find all three of them inside on the sofa, scoffing popcorn and watching TV.

"So what kind of Tennis conversation did yous have with the ghost anyway?"I ask, leaning against the door.

"Oh, we gave up on that after, like, ten minutes." Momoshiro answers, not even turning to look at me.

That is true dedication, that is.

Suddenly, two strong arms grab me and begin to drag me backwards.

"Get the fuck off! Guys! It's the ghost! He's dragging me back to the underworld!"

"Marui-kun, relax. It's just Niou-san."Inui says wriying something down in his norebook. Yeah, no shit, I genuinely thought there was a real fucking ghost – oh, never mind…

"I think I'd rather travel to the Underworld than go with you." I growl.

He gives me a sloppy kiss and grins.

"You're fucking sexy when you're angry."

"Don't flatter yourself! I'm mildly irritated at most!"

He's not listening; he's just started dragging me in the direction of his bedroom…

Making out. He kisses like he blades – giving it his absolutely all, attacking wildly, passionately…

"Niou, stop biting!"

"Fucking take it, you pansy!"

He suddenly knocks me backwards onto the couch, and I find myself in the same position I'd been trying to avoid all day. Still, this way is a lot more comfortable.

"Niou…?"I suddenly break away, holding him at a short distance. He wipes his mouth – lovely, absolutely fucking Romeo and Juliet standard, this is – and stares at me.

"Whaat?"He asks, annoyed.

"I just… I want you to tell me you love me!"

He stares at me for a second, and then burst out laughing.

"Oh fuck; you're serious! Alright then, I'll tell you I love you for a blowjob."

"Oh, y'know what, just go fuck yourself…"I growl, trying to push him away, but he grabs both my arms and gently pins me against the back of the couch.

"But it's so much more fun when you do it…"He purrs, kissing me again, this time more softly. I relax in his arms, and kiss him back. He's absolutely crazy but he's mine. All mine.

* * *

What you guys think

Well please **Review**

**bye~**


End file.
